Love Beyond Death
by mykkila09
Summary: one-shot Kira/Conner. Kira experiences heartbreak when Conner leaves her. Will her despair overwhelm her? or will she realize that there can be love beyond death? summary kinda sucks i know, but you might like the story.....


**A/N: **hey guys. I'm here with another one-shot. It's Kira/Conner again as they are my second favorite couple. It's based on the song _"Someday" _by Nickelback; I love the song and the group and the idea came to me, so I ran with it. A lot of love to falcon4crane who gave me the encouragement to go ahead and post this. Hope you guys like it. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing….if I did, I'd be rich and could see Nickelback whenever I wanted.

**Settings: **AU. no mention of Ethan or Trent; and K/C is in their junior year of college

* * *

She couldn't stop crying no matter how hard she tried. The pain was just too much for her to bear; he had promised her that he would never leave, but he had gone back on his word and now she was left all alone to pick up the pieces of her broken heart. As she walked the pathway to her house, her steps faltered as sobs racked her body. Reaching the door, she had barely taken her key out when the pain in her heart overtook her mind and she collapsed on the steps. She wrapped her arms around her knees and cried her heart out. After what felt like hours, her tears lessened and she made her way inside. Closing the door behind her, she dropped her keys on the coffee table, almost knocking over the glass that was on it. As she looked around, she felt the pain of his leaving come back.

_  
How the hell did we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed  
and try to turn the tables  
_

"I can't stay here," she whispered. "It hurts too much." Wiping the tears from her cheeks, she walked into the bedroom. She pulled her suitcase from under her bed and started throwing her clothes into it. The young man stood near the window and watched her.

_I wish you'd unclench your fists, and unpack your suitcase  
lately there's been too much of this  
But don't think it's too late  
_

"What are you doing?" he asked. She didn't answer. "Just talk to me, please!" she ignored him as she threw the last of her stuff in the suitcase before closing it and pulling it out of the bedroom. The guy followed her in frustration. As she passed the bookcase, her gaze caught a picture on it. She stopped to pick it up and more tears fell down her cheeks. The guy stopped behind her and looked over her shoulder. He saw that it was a picture of the two of them; she was leaning against him, his arms around her waist and he was leaning back against his car; they both had huge smiles on their faces and you could tell how in love they were.

"Why did you do it Conner?" she whispered between cries. "Do you know how much it hurts?"

Conner reached out a hand to touch her shoulder, but let it fall just inches away. He took a step back and sighed. "I'm sorry Kira. But please don't do this. Please stay. Let me fix this."

"I can't," she whispered. "I just can't." she shook her head, replaced the photo and walked off.

_Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
you know that someday I will  
_

She grabbed her keys from the coffee table, knocking over the glass of milk that was on it. She didn't even realize that she stepped in it and was tracking milky footprints to the door; she just didn't care about anything anymore. Conner walked behind her, coming to a stop in the same milk puddle.

"Damnit Kira," he yelled. "Don't walk away from this….don't walk away from us."

She turned back at the door, but shook her head and walked out, her tears getting the better of her. Conner was angry and frustrated as he watched her leave. There had to be some way he could make it right; some way he could fix things, just so she wouldn't cry so much anymore as he hated to see her cry. Heaving a sigh, he followed; except unlike Kira, he didn't leave milky footprints. _  
_

_Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
_

When she left the house, Kira knew she couldn't leave without saying goodbye. Throwing her stuff in the car, she drove off. Conner came out just as her car pulled out the drive and from the direction she went, he figured out where she was going. Hoping to catch her there, he left immediately.

…

Kira pulled into the parking lot and looked up at the building. It read _Hayley's Cyberspace Café_. She sat in her car for a few minutes, wiped her remaining tears away and left the car. She got to the door and opened it. When she walked inside, she saw a few people sitting around. Letting her gaze drift over the room, she saw who she was looking for over at the counter. Despite how she was feeling, she couldn't help the small smile that crossed her face as she made her way across the room.

"Hi Hayles," she said when she got close.

"Kira!" Hayley looked up from what she was doing in surprise. She moved from behind the counter and pulled Kira into a hug. "How are you holding up sweetie?"

_Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when_

"Not so good," Kira admitted when she pulled back from the hug. "I just keeping hoping that it was just a dream, you know? It's like my worst nightmare….one that I wish I could wake up from."

"I can't say I understand what you're going through," Hayley said. "Because I don't; but, what I can say is that I'm here for you if you need someone to talk to and I always will be."

"Thanks Hayley," Kira's smile was a little watery. Hayley was going to say something else when she saw a friend come through the door. They looked over in their direction and gave a sad smile before walking over to the two.

"Hey," they said.

Kira turned around and smiled when she saw who it was. "Hi Kim." Kim was the wife of her former high school teacher Dr. Tommy Oliver. The two had met when Tommy had become the science teacher at Reefside High three years ago, when Kira was a senior. They had become surprisingly close and Kira saw Kim as her best friend/big sister.

"Hi honey," Kim said as she came to a stop next to Kira. "Any progress in the feeling better department?"

"A little," Kira giggled, next to _him_ only Kim could make her laugh when she was feeling down. "I just miss him a lot, you know?"

"That's understandable sweetie," Kim said. "He was such a huge part of your life and for so long."

_Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway  
that we could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say  
so we could end up staying  
_

"I loved him so much," Kira said as tears once more gathered in her eyes. "It's not fair. Why did he have to go?" Seeing that she was on the verge of crying, Kim quickly pulled her into her arms. "I want him back Kim; I want him to fix this."

"I know honey," Kim whispered as she rubbed her back in soothing circles. "I know."

"Why did this have to happen?" Kira cried, her sobs racking her body and bringing tears to Kim and Hayley's eyes. "He wasn't supposed to leave…he promised me he wouldn't."

"You're going to get through this Kira," Hayley said. "We're going to help you."

"I can't….I can't stay here," she whispered.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked as she pulled back a little.

"It hurts too much to be here," Kira said. "It's like; everywhere I turn all I see is him; they are so many things I have to say to him but, I can't." she sighed, before letting out a tearful chuckle. "I wished he had stayed…..that he had fought for us."

Both Kim and Hayley became silent; they knew that she was going through a rough time and they wanted her here so that they could help her, but they also understood that it was up to her to come to them and it was her way of dealing with what happened.

"I can't say I won't be sad to see you go," Kim said. "But I do understand why you're going; if it had been Tommy, I would be doing the same thing you are."

"Just know that you have a place to come back to," Hayley added.

"I know," she said. "I just wish it hadn't come to this you know? I feel like I'm in a movie…one of those Hollywood ones about the girl losing the guy she loves. "

_Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror_

"I wish I could say something to make you feel better," Kim said.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Hayley asked; she was a little concerned as she didn't really want Kira to leave, but she knew that she'd support her, no matter the decision.

"I'm sure," Kira said; she knew that they were worried about her, but she needed to do this; she understood that they knew that and that they would support her and for that she was lucky and thankful.

"OK sweetie," Hayley said. "I'm going to miss you, but like Kim said, I understand why you're doing this."

_Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
you know that someday I will  
_

"You guys will see me again," Kira said. "This is my home, and it always will be. But right now….right now, I have to leave….I have to get away."

"It's ok," Kim said. "We understand. Come here." She pulled her into a hug. When she pulled back, she framed her face with her hands. "Just don't forget that you have people that love you here…ones that are willing to help you."

"I won't," Kira smiled. "I better go; if I stay any longer, I might never leave."

"Call us when you get wherever you're going," Hayley said as she pulled her into a hug as well.

"I'm going to be ok," Kira told them.

"We know," they answered; they were sad to see her go, but they did understand.

_Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)_

She said goodbye once more before turning to leave. Kim stood in the same spot and watched her walk out.

"She's going to be ok Kim," Hayley said.

"Then why do I have the feeling that something's going to go wrong?" Kim asked. Hayley was quiet and not long after, the two turned back to the counter. Seconds later, Conner ran by.

_  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
_

As she drove down the road, her gaze caught on the necklace swinging from the rearview mirror. It belonged to Conner and tears filled her eyes as she remembered the day she gave it to him.

_Flashback_

_It was May 24__th__ and while it may be a regular day to some, to Kira it was special because today was Conner's birthday. The two had been together for almost a year now, which she was more than happy about since some people hadn't thought they'd last past a few months; but they showed them that they could. And now they were still together and still in love. Since it was Conner's birthday, she had wanted to get something special for him, but she didn't know what. She was walking through the mall, trying to find a gift for him when she came to a stop in front of a jewelry store. She thought about moving on, but decided that it wouldn't hurt to just look. Shrugging her shoulders, she walked inside and looked around. After spending about fifteen minutes looking around, she had given up because she had found nothing that she liked and was ready to leave when a glass case in the right back corner caught her eye. Interested, she walked to it and was in awe at what she saw. Inside were a lot of necklaces, mostly for male but had some for both as well, and one in particular caught her eye. A salesperson came over and after asking what she wanted, she opened the case and took out the one that Kira was interested in. She took the case, opened it and held the necklace in her hands; the moment she did, she knew it would be perfect for Conner. Smiling, she replaced it and told the lady that it was what she wanted. After paying for it, she left the mall and headed over to Hayley's, knowing he would be there. She walked in and spotted Kim wiping one of the tables and went over to her._

"_Hey Kim," she smiled at her when she was standing a few feet away._

"_Hi Kira," Kim smiled. "Looking for Conner?"_

"_Yeah," Kira smiled. "I have his birthday present."_

"_He was here," Kim said. "And he told me to tell you to meet him at your spot."_

"_Alright," Kira nodded. "Thanks Kim."_

"_Wait," Kim said. "Before you go, can I see it?"_

"_Sure," Kira said before reaching into her bag and taking out the necklace._

"_It's beautiful," Kim smiled as she held it in her hand. "I'm sure he's going to love it."_

"_Thanks," Kira said. "And I hope so. Well anyway, I better go meet him. Bye Kim."_

"_Bye sweetie," Kim waved with a smile. _

_After leaving, she hurried to the park, where she knew Conner was. About ten minutes later, she saw him sitting on rock overlooking the mini waterfall._

"_Hey," she smiled at him._

"_Hi superstar," he smiled up at her. When she was close, he grabbed her hand and pulled her down onto his lap. "So, you have something for me?"_

"_Conner," she laughed._

"_What?" he chuckled. "It's my birthday; I have a right to expect that my girlfriend got me something."_

"_Only 'cause I love you so much," Kira shook her head with a smile before showing him the gift. "Happy birthday jock."_

_Conner smiled as he took the gift from her and opened it; he let out a gasp when he saw it. "Kira…"_

"_Do you like it?" she asked as she bit her lip, slightly nervous as to what he'd say._

"_I love it," he turned to her with a smile before looking back at it; the necklace had a gold chain with a pendant on it; the pendant was a soccer ball that had the Manchester United, which happened to be Conner's favorite soccer team, logo on it. He placed it around his neck before pulling her into a kiss. "I love you so much superstar."_

"_I love you too Conner," Kira smiled against his lips before they kissed again._

_End flashback_

She wiped her tears before pulling her attention from the necklace and focusing on the road. It hurt too much to keep thinking about him, and she needed to stop if she wanted to start over….though she knew it would be hard as he had meant everything to her.

_Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
you know that someday I will  
_

_Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
_

Conner ran through the streets of Reefside like the hounds of hell was after him; he didn't care if anyone noticed him, all he cared about was getting to Kira. He knew she was leaving town and he wanted to stop her; he wanted to work things out. He loved her more than anything and it was killing him to see her how she was. As he came out of an alleyway, he saw her car going down the streets. He paused for a second before ducking into another alleyway, hoping he'd be able to cut her off.

_Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
_

His heart pounding, he hurried his pace. He needed to catch her, to stop her from leaving. He knew that could work things out….after all, he truly believed that they belonged together. As he ran, he passed places that the two had spent so many times together; the park, the soccer field, even the school; everywhere held memories and he would never let them go and he wouldn't allow her to let them go either. He came out of the alleyway and paused to catch his breath. When he looked up, he saw that he was just some yards behind her car so he started running once more. He was directly behind the car and started shouting her name to catch her attention, but he didn't.

Kira couldn't help but to look around the town as she drove; there were so many memories of her and Conner, that even though his leaving had hurt her and now she was leaving, she couldn't help but the watery smile that came over her face as she saw some the places they used to hang out.

_How the hell did we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed  
and try to turn the tables_

As she reached an intersection, she stopped the car and placed her head against the steering wheel and cried.

"Why did you have to go Conner?" her voice was muffled by her cries and the wheel. "Why'd you have to leave me? You promised you wouldn't….you promised."

When the light turned green, she wiped her tears before driving off; she never saw the truck that was barreling down the street headed for her, she never heard the horrified shouts from the onlookers and she never heard Conner's desperate shout of her name. All she felt was pain before everything went dark.

_Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror_

Conner was about three blocks away when he saw Kira's car heading towards the intersection and realized that the light had turned red. Knowing she'd have to stop and that it'd be his chance to catch her, he ran faster. He was about a block away when the light turned green and he realized that he would lose her if he didn't hurry. He was close to her car when he saw the truck run a red light and hit her side of the car.

"Kira!!!" Conner screamed as he ran over to the car. A crowd had gathered and he stood behind them, unable to move close.

"Kira," he whispered as he collapsed to his knees, the agony of what just happened too much for him. His heart felt like it was breaking into tiny pieces and he knew he would never get over it; he didn't even get the chance to make things right between them.

_Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
you know that someday I will_

Across town in Hayley's Cyberspace Café, Kim was putting away some empty glasses when she stopped. Her hand flew to her chest as tears filled her eyes; she had no idea what was wrong, but her heart felt like it was breaking and she found herself silently crying. No matter how much she wiped her eyes, the tears wouldn't stop. She felt arms go around her waist and instinctively knowing who it was, she turned and buried her face in the person's chest.

"What's wrong Beautiful?" the person asked.

She shook her head as she looked up at them; it was her husband, Tommy Oliver. "I don't know."

"You're crying Kim," Tommy said as he gently wiped her tears. "There has to be a reason for it."

"I know that," Kim sniffled as more tears came. "But I don't know why; it was so sudden, and strange, but I feel like I lost something or someone important to me."

Tommy pressed her head to his chest when her cries started anew; he had no idea what was why she was crying, but from what she said, he hoped that everyone that they cared about was ok.

Conner wrapped his arms around his waist as tears wracked his body. He couldn't accept the fact that she was gone; she meant everything to him and he lost her.

"It's not fair," he whispered. He lifted his head, only to stare in shock as he saw Kira walk through the crowd with a smile on her face as she headed to him. Still in shock, he slowly made his way to his feet. The moment he stood up, Kira flew into his arms. "Kira?"

"Hi jock," she smiled when she pulled back from the hug. "I love you Conner."

Something on her neck caught his attention and he raised his hand to her chest and lifted it. Rubbing his fingers on the pendant, he smiled. "I love you too, Superstar."

_Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
_

She laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck while his went around her waist. They pulled away and he let the pendant fall. He placed an arm around her shoulders, while hers went around his waist.

"Come on," Kira smiled up at him. "Let's go." As they walked, the sunlight glittered off the pendant, highlighting the logo that was on it…A Manchester United logo. They were all smiles as they walked down the sidewalk, oblivious to the accident emergency vehicles behind them and the sad shake of the paramedics' heads as they pulled the body of the young blonde girl that they pulled out of the wrecked car. As they passed by the hardware store, they didn't notice the picture in the window; it was a newspaper clipping about an accident just over a week ago. The heading read _**"Youth Dies in Tragic Bus Accident" **_below that was a picture of a smiling Conner.

_Someday, somehow  
I'm going to make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when_

* * *

**A/N 2: **so? How did you guys like it? Like I said, the story's been bugging me for awhile, so I had to write it. I know that things happened here slightly different from the video (which by the way, if you haven't seen, I recommend you do it…it's amazing) but I needed it to be that way. I actually listened to the song as I wrote most of this and I almost cried. Anyways, enough of my rambling; read and review and tell me what you think.

**A/N 3: **I'm half way done with the next chapter for LA: AG _and _for my HBC and SD fans, I already have the points for the first chapter and I'm going to be starting them soon. So look out for them.


End file.
